


A Little Bit Cold

by merryfortune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Backstory, F/F, Gen, Open to Interpretation, episode 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Episode 17]</p><p>Sabrina is very thankful for the brooch that Chloe had given her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure that Chloe is a lonely person beneath her inflated ego.

   Sabrina accepted the brooch from Chloe. A huge smile tugged her lips apart and happiness bloomed from her heart. The brooch was a little bit cold but it felt like love. ‘Thank you.’ Sabrina gushed.

‘You can thank me later.’ Chloe huffed, snobbish and maybe even embarrassed. She stuck her nose up at Sabrina’s sentimentality. ‘How about after class.’

   A small smile was on Chloe’s lips and Sabrina had never felt better. All her worries were put to rest with the tiny gestures that seemed rude. Sabrina didn’t mind, that’s just the kind of person she was. Exuberant and feisty but made up of small, hard to see good qualities. She was just so afraid of being alone, she pushes people away. Not many people realised that about Chloe.

   Sabrina pinned the brooch to her sweater. It looked so at home against the purple. Sabrina couldn’t help but admire it and feel nostalgic for the day she first received it. It had been her birthday and she had tried throwing a party but no one came. She had never felt more invisible in her life, even with recent events to contrast. But Chloe had come and she had come to her party squalling. She made it very apparent to her parents that she didn’t want to come to her classmate’s eighth birthday.

   However, as soon as they sat down to play with Sabrina’s dolls, Chloe had immediately changed her attitude and enjoyed herself with Sabrina. They played out scenes where they were the super-heroines of their own stories; places where Chloe was truly loved by all and where Sabrina was courageous.

   After they had played together and cut Sabrina’s cake that had been bland and store bought, Chloe gave Sabrina the brooch as her gift. Sabrina had fallen in love with it. It was so delicate and the way it caught sunlight gave it an ethereal shimmer. It was in the shape of her favourite flower too. The brooch was easily the most beautiful thing that Sabrina owned.

   Sabrina remembered looking at Chloe like she was the moon that day. She recalled looking at Chloe as though she were awed with Chloe’s grace and love. ‘Thank you.’ Sabrina had said with the most heartfelt of voices to Chloe who tried to brush it off. She tried to call it a useless trinket and that Sabrina shouldn’t be trying to be so mushy and sentimental but even as a young child, Sabrina could sense that Chloe had meant the opposite in every way.

   To show her appreciation for the brooch, the first time, Sabrina had given Chloe a peck on each cheek. Chloe huffed and her face reddened but she didn’t mind. ‘silly girl.’ she had murmured as she crossed her arms.

‘When’s your birthday? I’ll get you something amazing.’

‘It’s been and gone, dummy.’

   Sabrina fondly recalls the memory. Without her knowledge, her fingers brushed over the brooch many times during class. With each touch, the brooch grew a little bit warmer and that made Sabrina smile.

   After class, she totted along after Chloe as per normal but they didn’t wander as far into the playground. They tried to keep to themselves, presumably because Chloe didn’t want anyone to see her have “genuine human emotions”. It was actually Sabrina’s idea but no one seemed to realise as she seemed more airy than usual.

   Chloe huffed. ‘You’re welcome.... and yesterday, I did miss you – before I realised you were the one tormenting me.’

‘Really? I’m sorry; I don’t know what came over me... I don’t remember anything as “The Invisible One”.’ Sabrina apologised.

‘Dummy, the real Sabrina would never be so mean. Especially to me.’ Chloe said and she crossed her arms, her eyes fell to the ground. ‘I forgive you.’

   Sabrina grinned and her hands went over her heart. ‘I am truly thankful for the brooch you gave me.’ Sabrina said.

‘You can stop saying that.’ Chloe groaned. She idly played with the pendant on her necklace, something she had received on her tenth birthday from Sabrina. It had a tiny rose on the inside of the golden pendant and a black onyx on its front.

   The two girls stood around, suddenly awkward and there was a look in Sabrina’s eyes that said “come a little closer”. Chloe shuffled in and she leaned towards Sabrina. Sabrina briefly pecked Chloe’s cheeks. It was just like when they were children but somehow, the love between them had changed. It was still as pure and innocent; it only ran a little deeper.

   The brooch on Sabrina’s lapel was no longer “a little bit cold”.


End file.
